


Agape

by epithetta



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithetta/pseuds/epithetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have come from the deep, from the fathoms, drowned on soil and saltwater, drugged by eddies and algae and scum, drifting, sedate, asleep. I have come with my plated fingers flexing life. I have come with my siren full-tilt boogie, baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agape

**Author's Note:**

> Written utilising the writerinadrawer prompt 4.2: Someone is woken from their sleep by a strange or unexpected sound. Include: Two words in any foreign language(s). Did the foreign language, skipped the wake up thing. Unbetaed. One line of Biblical cribbing oh-ho.

Here's the deal, _ma petite chou_ : you know that what you're doing is less than right. It's dark and slippery like the inside of an undisturbed water trough, ropes of disease and transparent organisms desperate to pull you down to sickness. 

Oh selective reasoning, Suziekins. It means that things can mean whatever you want them to mean. It means that things revolve around your intention, and if you have decided that your intention is perfect, a flawless jewel set in your head like a crown, then you can inherit so many precious things. 

I have come from the deep, from the fathoms, drowned on soil and saltwater, drugged by eddies and algae and scum, drifting, sedate, asleep. I have come with my plated fingers flexing life. I have come with my siren full-tilt boogie, baby.

When your hand grasps my inside, wrist snapping sharp like the way you finger yourself in the night, pads skidding across skin as your pulse quickens and your breath stutters in like saw teeth struggling for purchase in the grain, I am longing for you. I am waiting for you to finally steal all the way inside me, to make that final dip into the very core of me every time you bring something back to life, because then, and only then, can I finish slipping inside of you.

Do not think that I have come to abolish the law of death or of its prophets; I have not come to abolish them, but to fulfill them. Oh look, see this here, against your skin, a cleansing burn, a cold metal, a kiss I offer like a fairy tale that will suck you back to sleep even as I wake and greet your planet, a freshly shucked oyster that I can slide down my gullet.

END


End file.
